particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hulstrian Nationalist Party
The Hulstrian Nationalist Party (Hulstrian: Hulsterreich Nasionaliste Parti; Mitranian Hulstrian: Hulsterryks Nasionale Party), or HNP for short, is a major political party in the Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria. It supports the Hulstrian Monarchy, as well free market principles, and traditional Hulstrian values. The HNP draws most of its support from industrialists, royalists, and Hulstrian nationalists. It should be noted that the HNP does not have major support in the old aristocracy of Hulstria, but rather relies mostly on the wealthy capitalists of more contemporary times. The "stronghold" of Hulstrian Nationalist Party supporters is in Mitrania. The HNP is headquartered in Graaffsberg, Mitrania and maintains a national office in Kien, Hulstria. History of the HNP Early History The Hulstrian Nationalist Party was founded on March 4, 2371 in Kien. The party's founders were mostly Kalistani refugees fleeing communist republican control of their homeland. The party soon diverged from it's Kalistani roots and acquired major native Hulstrian support, mostly in Mitrania. In it's first election, the Hulstrian Nationalist Party obtained the office of Archon and became the second largest party in the Central Diet, after the Anti-Nazi Party. The party's first major accomplishment was the passage of the Racial Segregation and Civil Liberties Act. This was the first time in recorded history that Gishoto, and now Greater Hulstria, had an system of Apartheid. The HNP flourished in Greater Hulstrian politics throughout the next few elections. After passing Apartheid, the HNP joined with the Imperial Hulstrian Party in restoring the Hulstrian monarchy and reshaping the nation into the Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria. Once their two major goals were met, the HNP settled into a regular political campaign based on an economic and social issues. Under Communism The Hulstrian Nationalist Party remained in complete control of the Imperial Diet until April 2381. In the months preceding the April elections, the Imperial Hulstrian Party disbanded temporarily. In the subsequent election, the Christian Communist Party swept to power. The HNP and it's new allies, the Liberal Party of Hulstria, only held on to a combined 35.84% of the Imperial Diet. The Christian Communist Party was only a few seats away from being able to dissolve the monarchy and kill off Greater Hulstria to bring back communist Gishoto. The CCP went on a campaign to destroy traditional Hulstrian culture and the political system. They were able to withdraw from the Declaration on the Principles of Apartheid and thus dismantle the Apartheid system. However, the Liberal-Nationalist alliance was able to cling onto the monarchy. The opposition to communism mounted as the regime destroyed all private enterprise and instituted an even more oppressive system of religious segregation. The Christian Communists were able to cling onto a one seat majority in the Imperial Diet in the elections of June 2383. They used this slight majority to pass a major bill designed to further break up Greater Hulstria by devolving most of the powers to the Crownlands. The Liberal Party of Hulstria and the Hulstrian Nationalist Party responded by proposing a horde of new bills in order to gain visibility and notice by the voters. The Coalition went into the elections in January 2386 holding their breath. Apartheid Restored and Party Disbandment In the months leading up to the turn of 2385, the HNP and Liberal Party of Hulstria campaigned fiercely. They denounced communism and presented a united capitalist front. In order to try and fool the voters as much as possible, the Christian Communist Party called for early elections in January, although they were scheduled for June. The plot failed and the Liberal-Nationalist alliance emerged victorious. The HNP and their allies in the Imperial Hulstrian Party and the Liberal Party of Hulstria re-established apartheid following the 2386 elections, with partial restoration coming that year and full restoration (and even expansion) coming after 2389. The HNP temporarily merged with the Imperial Hulstrian Party before restoring itself shortly before the 2393 elections. Apartheid again came under assault following the 2406 elections, in which anti-apartheid parties took control of the Imperial Diet. Most of the elements of apartheid were repealed by the Republican People’s Party and the Labour Party of Hulstria until the system was restored in full in November of 2407. Unfortunately for the HNP, the Liberal Party of Hulstria reversed its previous position of complacency with the apartheid system and aided in the disestablishment of most of the system in 2409. Elements of apartheid were restored over the next two years, culminating with the Apartheid Restoration Act of 2411. Conflicts with the Mormons combined with pressure to end apartheid and internal dysfunction led to the HNP voting to dissolve itself in 2415. Most of former HNP supporters found new homes in the Imperial Hulstrian Party, Hulstrian Patriotic Superiority Alliance, Crown Loyalists, and Liberal Party of Hulstria. Following the 2419 elections, apartheid was completely erased as was much of the HNP’s legacy. Reformation and the New HNP Support Although originally established by Kalistani refugees, almost immediately after founding, the party began to "Hulstrianise." Finding most of it's supporters in Mitrania, the party has traditionally always considered Mitrania as the HNP heartland. Almost all of the party's members are White, but in recent years the party has begun courting Coloured voters. The party draws a lot of support from industrialists and other wealthy citizens. This is largely considered to be due to the party's insistence on flat income taxes and low corporate and sales taxes. The party also has always specifically targetted middle class White Greater Hulstrians. In recent years, Paul Greene has gone so far as to take his family out to community centres around Greater Hulstria in order to mix with middle class Greater Hulstrians. Political Positions The Hulstrian Nationalist Party presents itself as a "conservative party dedicated to the advancement of Hulstrian culture." The members of the party must affirm basic principles when they join the party that include to "work for the preservation and expansion of Hulstrian culture and values." Economic Policies The HNP is s very free market oriented party. It has traditionally advocated little, if any, government regulation and involvement in the economy. Social Policies Apartheid Monarchy Leaders Category:Inactive Parties in Hulstria & Gao-Soto Category:Radical Nationalism